Bubble Talk
by SYuuri
Summary: Sam and Jules have a midnight talk about their bundle of joy. Spoilers for season 5. xX oneshot Xx


**Bubble Talk**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint, and thanks to Trish for the beta.**

* * *

**Jam Baby is canon, everybody. Canon. Sobs.**

* * *

Sam didn't know what had startled him awake, but when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around him, the digital alarm clock on the nightstand flashed 12.14 am. His hand grazed the cold spot where Jules should have been sleeping and the vacant spot was enough to make him sit up. A quick glance at the bathroom told him she wasn't there and he decided to check the kitchen. She hadn't had any crazy cravings yet, but maybe it had started tonight.

His search downstairs proved to be fruitless and he trotted back upstairs, trying not to think about various scenarios that made his heart hammer inside his chest. Almost tripping on his own foot on his way back to the bedroom, his eyes managed to catch the light filtering out under the study room door.

As his breathing pattern slowly regulated back to normal, he approached the room and turned the knob soundlessly. Jules was standing in the middle of the room, her back to him. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, not wanting to surprise or spook her, and padded softly inside.

"Did I wake you?" Her answer had the same quiet quality to it.

"I thought maybe you were taking care of a midnight craving." Sam grinned and moved to wrap her in his arms, as always his hands seeking out the barely there bulge in Jules' abdomen. She was still wearing a tank top and pajama pants - her everyday sleeping attire, and he couldn't wait until the time came that she had to resort to his drawer. Not that it was anything new, but it was usually because she wanted to, and not because she needed to. The image of his petite, tiny girlfriend with an ever growing belly made him smile wider.

Fortunately, he couldn't see her flush. "I admit I sneaked downstairs and made myself some sandwich. It might or might not have had pickles on it."

"You should have woken me up, I could do that," Sam protested and before she could counter his statement, went on, "Bubble needs to know that Daddy is an excellent chef."

"Bubble also needs to know that Daddy almost gave himself and Aunt Natalie food poisoning once." Jules smirked in his arms, hands coming down to rest on top of his.

"If she could be bothered to eat my kind of food then it wouldn't have happened," Sam retorted stubbornly, thinking about his sister and her healthy eating habits. "You should've heard her, '_Sam, do you know that this gross greasy pizza you call dinner could go straight to my thighs_?'. Jesus. Maybe it's a good thing that she's no longer dating Spike. He could kiss his pasta goodbye."

Jules chuckled. Now that he had moved in permanently with her, Sam had given the keys of his apartment to his sister. Things were looking up for the youngest Braddock and she didn't know whether she had to be more worried about Sam spoiling their child, or his sister.

"So," Sam returned back to the original question. "What are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips, giving the room another once over before answering. She could see their reflection on the computer monitor. "Oh you know, just thinking what should go where. I guess I never really thought about having a nursery at home. Or maybe we should rearrange the guest room? It's not like we ever had anybody staying over. Your parents always stay at the hotel whenever they come to visit."

He kissed her head. "Wherever. And as much as it pains me to say this, and believe me when I say that, this time you'll have to supervise only. On the bright side, I will let you pick the color for the room, or maybe if you want to do a certain theme for Bubble." He had had a talk with Wordy the other day, and his former teammate told him about Lily's Princess theme nursery, completed with a castle mural and clouds. While Sam didn't mind so much pink, the thought of his baby girl being exposed to the idea of a handsome prince on a white horse at such an early age bothered him. Not that they knew for certain what the gender of the baby was. Not yet anyway.

Jules frowned, not liking the idea but realized that Sam had a point. "I had to repaint the bedroom because I swear that one side of the wall looked more Stormy Sky than Santorini Sky. You must have mixed the paint with black or something while the painkillers knocked me out."

"I promise I'll do nothing till I get your seal of approval. We still have a couple of months before we should get moving. It'll be fine." He remembered helping out with Izzy's nursery when Sophie was five months pregnant, and Wordy hadn't even started until Shelley was in her last trimester.

Jules nodded absently and moved away from his embrace, taking his hand and leading him to the recliner in the corner of the room. She pushed him down before climbing into his lap. "Is it okay if our baby sleeps with us for a while? I know the nursery is just a step away from our bedroom, but I don't know, I'll feel better knowing he or she is closer to us."

Sam grinned. While Jules didn't want to admit it and glared at Spike whenever he brought it up, her motherly instinct _was_ showing. "That would make me feel better too."

Smiling, she snuggled in deeper in his arms as his warm hand slipped under her tank top to gently caress her stomach.

"I can't believe,"

Sam looked down to get a better look at her. Same as before at the coffee shop, she had this disbelieving, almost giddy smile on her face. It had a similar contagious effect too; a matching smile quickly made its way to his lips. "Believe what?"

Jules lifted her head from the crook of his neck to look at him, fingers playing with the baby fine hair on the nape of his neck. "I can't believe how much things have changed. For me and you. For us."

"Changed for the better, I hope?" Sam asked, semi jokingly.

As if she could sense his wariness, she tightened her hold around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Definitely. I don't know, Sam. For so long SRU had been a crucial, major role in my life. Then you came, this arrogant rookie," she crinkled her nose when he nudged at it. "And toppled my world upside down. When we broke up, after I ended things, I guess I didn't think I would ever get a second chance. But I did, somehow. Then there's the sneaking around, the probation, the chief's clearance," a slender finger stood up for every phase of their relationship. She paused, looking at him, and Sam could have sworn she had the baby glow to her. He heard about it all the time, but he didn't think he had ever seen it till tonight. "And now, a baby. Our baby, Sam."

Her smile could brighten any room. It was probably the hormones, but Jules had been more affectionate than she had ever been and he could get used to it very very quickly. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the sappy one."

He caught her wrist loosely in his grasp before she could deliver a smack on him. He laughed at her scoff and pulled her closer to drop an impossibly gentle kiss onto her lips. "There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be."

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Make this author's day :)**


End file.
